ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Visitor (John Smith 10)
Story John is on a run, close to lunchtime. He approaches the forest, when he spots the giant group of fangirls. Fangirls: There he is! EEEEEEEEEH! (The fangirls start running towards him.) John: Sorry girls. I’ve got something to do today. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! (The girls pile up on top of him.) Fangirl 1: He’s mine! Fangirl 2: Yeah right! I’ve got him. Fangirl 3: I’ve got his foot! Fangirl 4: Gimme! (Punches Fangirl 3. They continue to fight, with Ghostfreak in the air, invisible.) Ghostfreak: Can’t have you following me. (Flies off) End Scene Ghostfreak appears visible outside a playground outside a hospital, and reverts. He approaches the playground, and a kid spots him. Boy 1: He’s here! Guys, he’s here! Kids: Yay! (They all run over, surrounding him) Boy 2: Hi John! Girl 1: Did you fight anything big today? Girl 2: Can you show us your new aliens? John: Kids, kids! Let me through, and I’ll show you guys my newest forms. Kids: Yay! (They let John through, and he walks a bit away.) John: Ready? (Slaps down Omnitrix) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Kids: Whoa! Girl 3: That’s the one on TV the other day. Humungousaur: True, but I didn’t do this! (His body grows, and he gets more defined armor, with spikes on his scales.) Kids: (Gasps, then cheers) Show another one! Show another one! Humungousaur: Okay. You’ll probably recognize this one as well. (Hits Omnitrix) Articguana: Articguana! (Uses freeze breath, creating an ice loop. Articguana runs up it, and then slides down.) Boy 1: That’s awesome! Articguana: No, that’s cool. Kids: Cool! Articguana: Now, I have (Stops, and turns his head. He sees a series of boulders flying towards them. Articguana fires his freeze breath, freezing the boulders, with ice pillars going to the ground. The pillars collapse, and the boulders fall to the ground.) Okay, now that was so not cool. He turns, and sees a lizard like alien. She has green scales, and two tentacles coming out the side of her head. She’s wearing a blue jumpsuit, and has a tail. She has three purple eyes, the third on her forehead. Alien: Hand over the Omnitrix, now! Articguana: Chillax, alien dawg. You ain’t getting it. Boy 2: Yeah, just chillax. (The alien raises her arms, and her eyes glow. More boulders start floating, with purple outlines.) Articguana: Stay back, kids! (Hits Omnitrix) Goop: Goop! (The kids cheer) The alien launches the boulders at them, and Goop expands his body, the boulders hitting him. The boulders are melted by his acidic body. Goop goes back to his original form, and charges forward. The alien uses her telekinetic powers, and launches branches at him. Goop stretches his arms, catching and stopping the branches. Goop: I have to get this away from the kids. Hm, it’s as good as time as any to try it out. (Hits Omnitrix.) Fasttrack: Fasttrack! (Fasttrack dashes in close to the alien, when she uses her powers on him, causing him to levitate.) Alien: It’s time to end this. Fasttrack: My thoughts exactly. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack! (His arm coils, then uncoils. The impact hits the ground, creating a crater, and the shockwave knocking the alien down. She loses focus, and drops Ultimate Fasttrack. He coils his other arm, and uncoils, as the alien was getting up. She’s hit, and is sent flying into the forest.) So long kids! Because it’s hero time! (Coils leg, and uncoils it. He disappears, and the children cheer.) End Scene The alien breaks through several trees, and finally stops flying when she hits a rock. Then, Ultimate Fasttrack appears in front of her. She tries to stand, but falls back down. Ultimate Fasttrack: Okay, now talk. Who are you? Alien: Why do you care now? Ultimate Fasttrack: Before, there was the risk that your attacks would injure one of the kids. Now, it’s just us, so you better start talking. Alien: (stands up) Very well. I am Xylene, the appointed protector of the Omnitrix. I was assigned by Azmuth to bring the Omnitrix here to Earth. On approach though, I was attacked, and my ship shot down. I launched the Omnitrix down, in hopes to keep it away from whoever was after it. I only assume that you’re George then? You’re much younger than I expected you to be. Ultimate Fasttrack: No, I’m John Smith. Is Smith the last name of this George? Xylene: No, it is Nike. That being said, the Omnitrix was set to only respond to George’s DNA. If it accepted you, then you must be related. (Ultimate Fasttrack reverts.) John: George was my grandpa. He passed away before I was born. Why would Azmuth send it to him? Xylene: George Nike is considered the greatest Plumber to ever exist. His status was legendary, and Azmuth knew he could trust him. John: Why wouldn’t Azmuth tell me this? Xylene: Perhaps it was better for you to not. George must’ve went by a different name to protect those close to him, an idea that is not really understood by my species. John: Did you know my grandpa? Xylene: No. I did not. (John is about to ask another question, when the Omnitrix beeps. John groans, and answers.) Kevin: John! Where are you? I can’t find you with the tracking device. John: Sorry. I must’ve turned it off messing with this thing. What’s up? Kevin: There’s a giant robot of Vilgax’s attacking, and it’s still getting bigger. John: On my way. (Hangs up.) Omnitrix, reactivate tracking beacon.) Omnitrix: Tracking beacon reactivated. Xylene: You intentionally turned it off? John: So no one could attack me while at the hospital. Those kids are sick, and my visits are one of the greatest pleasures for them. Anyway, thanks for telling me about my grandpa. But I’ve got to go now. Xylene: Do you mind if I accompany you? I fear it’s my fault for leading the robot here. John: Sure. Come on. End Scene The robot drone that looks like a UFO has combined with several machines, including cars, trucks, street lights, and tanks. It has big tentacle like appendages. Gwen is firing mana blasts at it, while Kevin was climbing up it, having absorbed metal. A tentacle grabs him and throws him off. The robot then fires an artillery shell, launching Gwen back. The two hit the ground. Then, John and Xylene fly in, both surrounded by a purple outline, and they land next to them. John: You guys alright? Gwen: No. (Sees Xylene) Who’s that? John: Uh, (looks at Xylene, then back at Gwen) friend of Azmuth. What’s the situation? Kevin: It’s continuing to use machines to upgrade itself. It is just growing. We can’t do anything to harm it. Xylene: I have an idea of how to stop it. If I could see the Omnitrix. (John holds out his arm.) Gwen: Whoa! Do you know what you’re doing? Xylene: Don’t underestimate me, human. John: It’s alright Gwen. Go ahead, Xylene. (Xylene grabs the Omnitrix, and puts in a combination. She then slaps it down. John turns into a short green alien, with a big belly. He has four lines going down his face.) Upchuck: Oookay. What’s this guy’s power? Xylene: You have the power to eat. Upchuck: So just like Eatle. Time to eat. Xylene uses her powers to lift Upchuck, then throws him up onto the robot. Upchuck bites into the robot, and swallows the bite. His stomach then bubbles up. Upchuck spits out an energy disk, which hits and explodes on the robot. Upchuck: Not bad. I’ve got Upchuck power! Upchuck runs up the robot, and extends his four tongues. He uses them to tear apart the robot. He swallows it, and fires multiple energy balls. He continues to climb up the robot, his small size allowing him to dodge the tentacles. Upchuck: Oh yeah! Who’s got the power? (Jumps, and uses his tongue to tear the head off. He then sees the core, swallowing the head.) Upchuck’s got the power! (Spits an energy ball, destroying the core. The robot body then collapses. Upchuck lands on the ground, and reverts.) John: Not bad. When it comes to speed, Upchuck beats Eatle. Thanks, Xylene. Xylene: No problem. Now, I must be going. I’ve been gone far too long. John: Take care. (Xylene gains a purple outline, and flies off.) Kevin: You meet some of the weirdest people. John: Tell me about it. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Xylene *fangirls *kids from hospital Villains *Robot Aliens *Ghostfreak *Humungousaur *Articguana *Goop *Fasttrack *Ultimate Fasttrack (first appearance by John) *Upchuck (first appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that John's grandfather, George Nike, was a Plumber and considered the greatest Plumber ever. *Upchuck being unlocked gives John 40 non-Ultimate alien forms. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10